


Have a Cake!

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun came home to find a cake waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I told myself that I have to write something like this before I start working on my arashi exchange fic or I have to go with another option for that one. I finished this, so I guess I will go with the plan A for the arashi exchange. I hope you guys enjoy this ~~supposedly to be~~ fluffy nothing!

When Jun got home quite late that evening, he certainly didn’t expect to find a whole cake on the dining table. It was a small cake; round, probably not more than 10 centimeters in diameter. As Jun walked closer to the dining table, he could see that it was a nice, simple, strawberry shortcake. Jun observed it a bit, while trying to remember why on earth would a cake be needed out of the blue like that. He was just going to call out for Sho and asked about it when he heard Sho’s voice from behind him.

“Ah, you’re home, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you got in,” Sho walked out of the bedroom; wearing a loose white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, casually toweling his hair. Seems like he just got out of the shower not 10 minutes ago.

“Is that yours?” Jun asked immediately, blinking a couple of times to see the fresh, just-got-out-of-the-shower, state his boyfriend was in.

Sho dropped his head at that question, and then he mumbled, “It was yours, actually.”

Jun’s eyes went big at the answer, “Mine? What for?”

Sho looked up to Jun at that question, smiling quite sheepishly, “Today marks 20 years of you working in Johnny’s, doesn’t it? You- ah, no, I think that it’s something worth of celebrating.”

Jun’s eyebrows twitched at the answer; Sho looking somewhere between smug and shy was irresistibly cute. “And what had made you think of that? You never gave me cakes before on this date.”

Jun was saying a fact, and Sho blushed because he couldn’t disagree with that. “Well, Utahiroba Jun mentioned about that earlier,” Sho pouted, “And honestly I never took note of the date before. But I think- I think, it’s something worth celebrating,” Sho’s face went redder with more words he spoke, and he tried to hide it by walking to the dining table and took a seat.

Jun smiled at that. He moved to the kitchen counter to fetch himself and Sho small plates and forks. “So this is why you had rushed from the studio before I knew it?” Jun asked, eyes sparkling with glee, “To buy me a cake?”

Sho nodded timidly, taking the plate that Jun handed to him.

“Are you sure it’s not just you looking for a reason to have cake today?” Jun wriggles his eyebrows.

Sho tensed, but then he shook his head, “No of course not! I’m not making the reason-” then he stopped when he saw Jun laughing across him. “You are such a tease!” Sho pouted, “I was serious about wanting to celebrate it!”

Jun stopped laughing; he kept his smile on his face nevertheless. “But you never celebrated with me before! You never even knew the date before today! Thanks to Utahiroba Jun!”

“Right. I’m never,” Sho took a deep breath, “Look, Jun. I just want to say that I’m thankful because exactly this day, 20 years ago, you got into Johnny’s and we got to meet and be in the same group, and,” Sho’s voice trailed, “Now I get to be in a relationship with you and all. This is a big deal for me too.”

Jun didn’t say anything about that, just kept his smile all the while. He sliced the cake carefully, then gestured Sho to put his plate closer. When Sho did, Jun put the sliced cake on Sho’s plate, and then he went and sliced another one for himself.

“If you think so, then,” Jun said after finishing the task of slicing the cake for both of them, “I will never say no to having cake around midnight!”

“You’re mocking me,” Sho pouted, “You always complained when I brought you cake late in the evening.”

Jun giggled at that accusation, then he looked at Sho and smiled, “This one time I’m not complaining, so let’s just eat it.”

Sho was still pouting by the time they said, “Thank you for the food,” but when he put the first bite into his mouth, his face lit up. And when he took the second bite, he couldn’t suppress a grin on his face. Jun saw all that and he couldn’t help but gave another push, “Actually, it was thanks to Johnny-san that I was admitted to the agency back then. You should have just given the cake to him.”

Sho shot a glare at Jun, but when he saw Jun laughing silently into his cake, Sho said, “Why are you such a tease.”

“You love this tease.”

“Well, that’s true,” Sho didn’t skip a beat to reply and he didn’t miss the blush that’s creeping on Jun’s face.

They finished their cake not long after. Jun then put their plates in the sink; he’ll deal with those later. He put the rest of the cake into the fridge and took a bottle of water out to drink. Sho stayed on his chair, meanwhile, looking while Jun did all those.

“Are you not going to deal with the dishes?” Sho asked.

“I want to take a shower,” Jun replied, not really answering.

“Go shower then, I’ll do the dishes,” Sho decided before standing up from his chair and moving close to the sink; where Jun was still standing close to.

“Sho,” Jun said, looking straight into Sho’s eyes when Sho was already close. He moved his hand to the side of Sho’s cheek, caressing, before leaning in to plant a soft and gentle kiss on Sho’s lips. He pulled away after a brief moment, and then he whispered, “Thank you. It was really nice of you.”

Sho grinned, “The cake? Or me offering to wash the dishes?”

Jun smacked Sho’s side of the head affectionately, “Shut up! You’re ruining the moment!”

“Make me?” Sho moved his eyebrows suggestively and Jun smacked him once more.

“Just do the dishes already!”

Sho laughed as Jun moved away; to the bathroom to take a shower as he said he would. He was just turning the faucet on when he heard Jun came back tiptoeing and whispered, “That kiss was for the cake. But I have another reward for you waiting in the shower if you can finish washing the dishes soon enough.”

Sho never washed dishes as fast as he did that night.


End file.
